


Ninoneko Holmes and the Great Reveal!!!!!! (The Cat's Out of the Bag!)

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffry, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno falls asleep in a bed full of tiny, sleeping kitten and wakes up to a bed full of not-so-tiny sleeping boy. It's a pleasant surprise really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes and the Great Reveal!!!!!! (The Cat's Out of the Bag!)

Sometime during the night, Ohno wakes to a heavy weight on his chest. He opens his eyes to find a boy in bed with him, lying mostly on top of him and fast asleep. Ohno can just make out a head of short, dark hair from where the boy is tucked himself beneath Ohno's chin.

Ohno should be alarmed, probably. That would be the normal reaction for someone who has fallen asleep in a bed full of tiny, sleeping kitten and woken up to a bed full of not-so-tiny sleeping boy. But Ohno doesn't see any reason to be alarmed at all - maybe just pleasantly surprised.

Ohno lies still for a little while longer, listens to the boy's steady breathing and feels the way each inhale and each exhale hums deep down in his throat, a contented purr. Ohno is almost lulled back to sleep by it, but catches himself just as his eyes start to slip closed. He shifts a little, away from the comfortable warmth of the boy's skin, hoping for a better look at his face.

Immediately, the boy stirs. Yawning, he untucks his head from the crook of Ohno's neck. His palms press against Ohno's chest to push himself upwards, his back arching in a effortless curve.

He's about to settle back down when he notices Ohno watching him and freezes.

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Then the boy starts a panicked scramble backwards towards the edge of the bed. Trying desperately to escape, all his earlier grace has vanished and he struggles to get his footing, awkward as if he's been surprised by his own limbs.

Ohno reaches out and puts a gentle hand in the boy's hair.

The boy stills. Even in the dark, Ohno can see the fear in his eyes, can see that he's a caught animal with nowhere to run.

"Nino?" Ohno asks softly.

The boy hesitates. The sound of his breath, heavy and harsh, fills the silence between them. Then he nods.

Ohno smiles.

Nino's breathing is still rough when he speaks. "How did you know?"

Ohno runs a comforting hand through Nino's hair, lets his fingers curl down behind the boy's ear and scratches softly at the skin there. Nino hums low in his throat, eyes fluttering shut as he tilts his head into Ohno's touch.

"Because it's you," Ohno says as if that makes any sense at all.

Nino doesn't answer, already sinking down beside Ohno in the bed and curling up against him, instantly docile. When Ohno presses his nails down just a little harder, Nino reaches out blindly, fingers digging into the front of Ohno's shirt, opening and closing against the soft material again and again.

"You're very pretty like this," Ohno whispers, letting his hand slip from Nino's ear. He pets through Nino's hair, down Nino's neck, runs his palm over the knobs of Nino's spine and Nino lets out a tiny mewl, presses his face to Ohno's cheek.

"Oh-chan," Nino sighs. "Oh-chan."

Ohno rests his hand on Nino's waist and Nino pulls back to butt his forehead to Ohno's adoringly.

"Okay now?" Ohno asks.

"Okay," Nino replies, now boneless and content and tangled up with Ohno from head to foot.

Ohno hooks a finger under Nino's chin. "Nino-chan is so cute."

Nino smiles at that. He leans forward, licks at the corner of Ohno's mouth.

Ohno laughs. "Like this," he explains. He presses his lips to Nino's, just a quick, sweet touch of their mouths.

Nino blinks at Ohno curiously. Then he presses their lips together again, again, again and Ohno giggles. Finally, Nino lets out a huff and settles his head back against Ohno's chest.

"Night, Nino-chan," whispers Ohno.

Nino purrs.

 

*

AND IT'S NOT A MIKENEKO AU UNLESS COMEDY ENSUES

 

"Nino, I'm home!" Aiba calls, bursting in through the front door with enthusiasm.

He looks down, arms open wide to scoop up his favorite furry friend, and stops. Nino isn't there.

Aiba frowns. Nino is always waiting for him when he comes home, _always_ (even though Nino pretends he's not waiting and Aiba pretends he doesn't know that Nino pretends he's not waiting - but that's just part of their loving relationship dynamic!) Looking down at the empty place where Nino should be, Aiba is a little disappointed. He's been gone all weekend and even with the four times he called Ohno to check that Nino was okay, this is the longest they've ever been apart. He was kind of expecting a dramatic, tear-filled reunion the moment he walked in the door.

The sound of laughter wafting in from the living room catches Aiba's attention.  He creeps down the hallway and peeks his head around the corner to investigate.

There's Nino - splayed out on the couch with his head in Ohno's lap as Ohno pets his hair. It's ridiculously adorable and Aiba grins fondly, watching as Nino reaches up and catches Ohno's fingers...with his own very human fingers.

It takes a moment for this to sink in. But then - OH MY GOD NINO IS IN HUMAN FORM. NINO IS IN HUMAN FORM IN FRONT OF OHNO.

"Aiba?"

Aiba jumps in surprise, nearly tripping face first into nothing at all as Sho calls out from the still open front door. Nino and Ohno look up at Aiba in surprise. Aiba's head suddenly fills with panicked exclamation points - Nino is in human form! Ohno knows!! Everyone will know!!! Nino will be in danger!!!! Scientists will come and they'll take him away and do horrible experiments on him instead of the fun ones Aiba does!!!!! _They'll take him away_!!!!!! Aiba will never see him again!!!!!!

"Just a minute, Sho-chan!" Aiba calls, voice a nervous trill. He rushes back to the front door where Jun and Sho are both standing in the genkan. 

"Hey, hey," Aiba says, totally casually and not freaking out at all. "Um, Nino-chan threw up all over the couch so, um, maybe, um, you could just wait here for now or you could go wait in my bedroom - and close your eyes while you walk there! Yeah, since, you know, there's puke everywhere and I wouldn't want you to have to see it!"

As usual, Jun ignores Aiba's babbling completely. He pushes past him into the apartment.

"MATSUJUN WAIT!" Aiba shouts frantically, chasing after him down the hall. He's about to tackle Jun to the ground - it's the only option left and Aiba has no choice even if it is going to hurt like hell because Jun is boney and sharp and wears big rings that he will certainly use as a weapon if he feels he's being attacked - when Jun comes to a sudden stop in the living room doorway.

"I can explain!" Aiba wails.

"Hi Matsujun!"

Aiba looks cautiously over Jun's shoulder. Ohno is waving at them from where he's still lounging on the couch - a kitten curled up in his lap.

"Nino!" Aiba cries in relief. He stumbles past Jun and scoops Nino into his arms, hugging him so tight that the kitten lets out an affronted meow of protest.

"It's - it's nice that you love that cat so much, Aiba," Sho says politely, stepping into the room and watching the current public display of affection dubiously.

Aiba isn't listening. Nino is clearly done with allowing Aiba the privilege of holding him. The kitten swipes at Aiba's bare arms in annoyance and leaves a trail of long, red scratch marks behind. Aiba pays this no attention and continues to coo into Nino's ear.

Jun sighs and puts down his bag. "I'll get the hydrogen peroxide."

  



End file.
